dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Woman (G1)
Wonder Woman or "Wondy" for short, real name Diana Prince, is a main character. In the series, she is the leader of the main group of girls. She helps guide them through school life and makes it her mission to make the world a better and safer place for all. She’s happy and friendly, but can be a bit gullible and often takes things literally. She was created by Zeus out of clay and is the princess of Themyscira. Superpowers **'Amazon Physiology: Wonder Woman's power comes from being the Amazon Queen's daughter and a Greek god. She possesses superhuman strength, stamina, speed, reflexes, agility and endurance because of her parentage. **'Supernatural Strength: As a demigoddess, Wonder Woman possesses incredible superhuman strength. **'Supernatural Speed: Wonder Woman can move at inhuman speeds. **'Supernatural Agility: Wonder Woman naturally possesses superhuman agility, dexterity, balance and body coordination, allowing her to jump up immense distances. **'Flight: Wonder Woman possesses the ability to temporarily defy gravity and hover in the air **'Combat Specialist: Wonder Woman, having been trained in combat tactics is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, a master of a vast array of unique Amazonian martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of melee weapons. **'Fashion Ability Manifestation:' **'Gauntlet Proficiency: **'Enhanced Whipmanship:' "Wondy" (that’s what her friends call her) was raised on the paradise island of Themyscira, a place overflowing with female warriors. A natural born leader, it's her mission to make the entire world a better and safer place as CEO of Prince Intelligence. Luckily for the people of Metropolis she’s arriving at just the right time. Gadgets *'Indestructible Bracelets:' *'Invisible Jet:' *'Lasso of Truth:' *'Shield:' *'Invisible Bike:' Appearance Wonder Woman has long wavy dark blue-black hair with pale skin and blue eyes. She wears a golden tiara with a red star on it, as well as a red top with two large golden w's around the neckline and blue skinny jeans with white stars going down their sides, and her lasso tied around her belt. She also has red winged knee-high boots with gold trim. Her bracelets are a silvery color. She used to own a cape but it was too dangerous to fly with. She wears a white Greek-style nightgown to bed and often tied her hair back in her first appearances. On her first day of school, she wore a dress and gold boots. In the TV series, she wears a golden hairband, a pair of red star earrings, a red sweater with white collar and cuffs, and a blue skirt. She also wears a long white socks, and a pair of red flats. Roommates *[[Harley Quinn|'Harley Quinn']]: Her first and most frequently seen roommate. They don’t always get along. *[[Supergirl|'Supergirl']]: *[[Batgirl|'Batgirl''']]: Gallery Web Series Introduction to DC Super Hero Girls.png Get Your Cape On.png Flight School.png IG070815 1.jpg IG073015.jpg IG070815 1.jpg IG070915 1.jpg IG110215.jpg Quiz Wonder Woman.png Superhero Alter Ego Quiz.png IG070915 4.jpg Wonder Woman description.jpg Wonder Woman profile.png IG072315.jpg Hero Team.jpg Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_Feets.png Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_Legs.png Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_Back.png Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_Trough_Legs.png Frost_DCSHG_Leg.png Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_Eyes.png Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_moving_eyes.png Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_angry_eyes.png Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_Comic_Leg.jpg Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_Comic_Boot.jpg Supergirl_DCSHG_Comic_Normal_Eyes.jpg Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_Comic_Legs.jpg Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_Comic_Back.jpg Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_Comic_Back_with_the_Lassoo.jpg Ms.Moone_DCSHG_Comic_Closed_and_Normal_Eyes.jpg Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_Doll_The_Cowgirl.png Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_Doll_Hip.png Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_Doll_Eyes.png Wonder_Woman_and_Cheetah_DCSHG_Doll_Western_Duel.png Wonder_Woman_and_Cheetah_DCSHG_Doll_Cowgirls_Duel.png Bumblebee,_Poison_Ivy,_Katana_and_Wonder_Woman,_Supergirl,_Batgirl_DCSHG_Doll_Cowgirl_Duel.png Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_Doll_Cowgirl_Eyes.png Category:Warriors Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes